Nosotros
by ninguna
Summary: Nadie sería capaz de [...]. Nadie. Ni siquiera ella. One shot drinny, post apocalíptico AU.


Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle infinitamente a **firez-da **(así lo encuentran en deviantart) por permitirme usar su fanart de portada para este fic, aun cuando lo creó para otro fandom (Canción de fuego e hielo) y pensando en otro personaje (Ygritte). No dejen de buscar su perfil y deleitarse con sus creaciones!

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter le pertenece a Joanne Rowling, yo soy pobre y miserable.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Hola! Cómo están? Vuelvo con un one shot drinny en un universo alternativo postapocalíptico. No quiero dar más detalles porque la idea es mostrar en qué consiste ese universo.

Hoy es 11 de agosto y Ginny cumple años. Feliz cumpleaños a mi personaje favorito!

Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Nosotros**

por _ninguna_

* * *

Se inclina y aspira el aroma de las fresas salvajes hasta saciarse. Ellas son unas de las pocas fuentes de genuina felicidad que le quedan en una realidad que agoniza. Recoge algunas y las coloca en su canasta. Ni tan pocas como para quedarse con las ganas ni tantas como para que se pudran antes de poder comerlas.

—Tenemos una situación —dice una voz a sus espaldas.

Ginny se voltea y se encuentra con la mirada de George. Lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que esa mueca seria que esboza está forzada.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta ella, enarcando las cejas.

George piensa en lo mucho que su hermana se parece a su madre. Se lleva el dedo índice a los labios, pidiendo silencio, y le hace una seña para que lo siga. Avanzan unos cuantos metros vadeando entre la maleza y llegan hasta donde está Fred, que mira a su gemelo con una mueca de desagrado. Ginny entiende entonces por qué la habían buscado: no estaban de acuerdo. No era una situación frecuente pero a veces ocurría: aunque actuaban como uno, los gemelos pensaban como dos.

—No podemos llevarlo —se apura a decir Fred—. No tenemos recursos suficientes para nosotros mismos, no podemos...

Pero Ginny no lo escucha. Se inclina ante el cuerpo que ve derrumbado en el suelo y lo examina. La ropa que lleva —que nueva habría sido de la mejor calidad— está rasgada y parece deshecha; la piel está enrojecida y árida —ella deduce que había estado a la interperie al menos por un día—; su pulso es débil, está inconsciente y deshidratado. Eso significa que necesitaría agua potable. Mucha agua potable. Con lo difícil que es de conseguir en estos días.

—... dejarlo —completa ella sin pensar—. Puede dormir en la cama que era de Ron.

Algo en la expresión de Fred se rompe, como si hubiese esperado que no dijera eso, que no cayera tan bajo. George carraspea.

—¿No lo reconocés?

—¿Debería hacerlo?

George suspira. A veces desearía haber sido hijo único. Se acerca hasta el cuerpo y corre las telas maltrechas que cubrían el pecho. Una enorme escarificación —aun sangrante— se deja ver. Reza una única palabra: _brujo_.

—Es Draco Malfoy —dice en tono lúgubre.

Ella tarda un momento en encontrar ese nombre en su memoria. Tiene apenas unos recuerdos vagos que ahuyenta con un ademán de su mano.

—Eso no importa, vengan, ayúdenme a llevarlo hasta los thestrals.

—Nosotros podemos encargarnos de él, ¿no? —comienza George—. Vos cargá con la comida, es más importante. Las calabazas que Freddie plantó ya germinaron, esta noche vamos a comer como reyes.

Pero ninguno de sus hermanos le responde con palabras y su gemelo espera a que Ginny esté lo suficientemente alejada para reprimirlo en voz baja.

—Te dije que no la llamaras. Miranos ahora, cargando a un hostil hasta nuestro refugio.

—¿Creés que papá lo habría dejado morir? —pregunta él con seriedad por primera vez. Fred balbucea antes de responder.

—No, pero ellos sí que nos dejarían morir.

George mira hacia el cielo y mide la trayectoria del sol.

—Con un poco de suerte —dice al cabo de un momento—, no los pondremos a prueba.

* * *

Fred se había desentendido del cuidado del hostil desde el primer momento y su atención recaía en George y Ginny. Para fortuna del huésped, contaban con medicinas de sobra: las habían robado de los muggles para tratar la infección de Ron, pero llegaron demasiado tarde.

Los hermanos Weasley están reunidos alrededor de la fogata que improvisan cada noche comiendo los restos del mediodía o del día anterior. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de los días que pasaron atendiendo a Malfoy cuando lo ven acercarse al fuego. Da pasos lentos —cojeando de una pierna— y la confusión impregna cada una de sus facciones. Fred se pone en pie sin decir una palabra y se pierde en la oscuridad. George se encoge de hombros y le alarga un plato con sopa caliente. Malfoy separa los labios, como si quisiera decir algo.

—Primero comé, después hablamos.

Ginny puede sentir la tensión entre ambos pero no alcanza a terminar de comprenderla. Siente que hay detalles que se les están escapando. Esperan en silencio a que Malfoy termine su plato y George le señala un vaso con agua de la que puede tomar. Él sorbe un poco y aclara su garganta.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunta con la voz ronca por el desuso.

—¿Dónde creés? —responde George.

Malfoy levanta la vista y recorre el lugar. Ve paredes irregulares que dan la sensación de ser débiles, un suelo hosco y seco, un aire denso que dificulta la respiración. Pero, aun así, algo en todo eso resulta acogedor.

—Bajo tierra.

Algo en todo eso huele a libertad.

—¿Cuán profundo? —insiste.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? —pregunta él con un ligero sobresalto en la voz.

—Tenía que intentarlo —dice George encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarnos?

Malfoy cierra sus ojos con fuerza, inhala profundamente y exhala con pesadez.

—Nos entregaron —responde después de un momento—, a mí y mi familia.

—¿Y ellos?

—Mi madre... hizo magia para salvarme.

Eso significa una sola cosa: están muertos.

—Siento escuchar eso —dice George con falsa condescendencia. En realidad, ¿qué era una muerte más en un mundo despoblado?— ¿Sabés por qué te enviaron para acá?

Draco abre los ojos y mira hacia el fuego. A medida de que su rostro se va iluminando, su sonrisa se ensancha. George lo observa con tanta sorpresa que Ginny —que está sentada frente a su hermano— se voltea a verlo.

—Los muggles saben de ustedes —dice—. Se inventan historias, leyendas, sobre un clan de brujos pelirrojos que vive en las montañas. Algunos dicen que son cientos, otros que son miles...

Ginny saca su varita y apunta con ella al fuego, haciéndolo crecer. Eso atrae la atención de Draco.

—La respuesta correcta es "muy profundo" —dice ella como si leyera sus pensamientos— tanto como para que no puedan detectar nuestra magia.

El sonido de su voz lo sorprende y se voltea a verla con renovado interés. Su cabello es tan rojo como el fuego, pero algo opaco y desvalido; su piel está cubierta por ligeras salpicaduras amarronadas y Draco cree, por un segundo, que son manchas de tierra. Le lleva un instante más recordarla de sus días en Hogwarts: cabello lacio y sedoso, más brillante que las propias llamas, ojos color chocolate y piel bañada en más pecas de las que pudiera contar.

—Pero los buscan —responde él en un susurro—, mandan a mucha gente a buscarlos. ¿Cómo no los encuentran?

George y Ginny intercambian miradas. Tras un largo silencio incómodo, ella se encoge de hombros.

—Esta cueva no puede ser vista por muggles —explica él escuetamente antes de ponerse en pie y desaparecer en la misma dirección que su gemelo.

Ginny apunta hacia las llamas y las aviva hasta estar conforme. Después, sin mirar a Malfoy, se sacude los restos de tierra de la ropa y se aleja, dando la conversación por concluida.

* * *

_ ... otra vez, desde arriba: su propio cuerpo inmóvil, el joven de cabello negro observando al basilisco con necesidad y urgencia, el basilisco persiguiendo al niño. La bestia ciega, la espada plateada, la empuñadura impregnada de brillantes rubíes, el ave roja que mira la escena tan absorta como ella misma. La batalla, el basilisco que arrincona al niño, la milésima de segundo por la que salva su vida. El ceño fruncido en el rostro del joven, el ímpetu con el que necesita recuperar su completa vitalidad, la voz siseante con la que le ordena a la bestia que matara a la pelirroja para dejar de ser un recuerdo y convertirse en una persona, con su propia carne y sus propios huesos. El basilisco que desvía su trayectoria, el niño que cubre con su cuerpo el de la niña, los colmillos impregnados de veneno que lo atraviesan con impiedad, el llanto del fénix, la risa del joven, la sonrisa triunfal de la bestia con el cuerpo del niño incrustrado en ella..._

Ginny se despierta con un grito. Se incorpora sobre su lecho y se frota el rostro con insistencia para apartarse el sudor frío. Cuando siente que fue suficiente, se cubre los ojos con las manos mientras comienza a mecerse suavemente hacia atrás y adelante.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta una voz en la penumbra.

—Sí, Ron, no es nada —responde Ginny después de unos segundos.

Draco Malfoy frunce sus labios con desdén, pero nadie puede notarlo.

—Eso es tan cierto como que yo soy tu hermano.

Ella siente a su rostro contraerse por la confusión. Se aparta las manos de la cara y busca el lecho de Ron usando como guía a los restos de la fogata. Da un pequeño respingo al reconocer a los ojos que la miran desde allí.

—Malfoy... —balbucea— yo... lo siento.

Él no parece contentarse con esa respuesta.

—¿Para qué me rescatás de la muerte, Weasley, si después me ves y te horrorizás? Me hubieras dejado ahí y listo.

—Malfoy —suspira—, no seas dramático. No tiene que ver con vos, es solo que... tuve un mal sueño, es todo.

Draco no relaja su expresión, pero su tono de voz se suaviza.

—Ya, ni que lo digas, me despertaste de un grito.

—Lo siento por eso también, Malfoy.

—No tenés que llamarme "Malfoy" cada vez que me hablás, ¿lo sabías? —pregunta él enarcando una ceja.

—No lo sé, supongo que será la falta de costumbre o algo... lo sien...

—No digas que lo sentís —la corta él—. Cualquiera puede tener un mal sueño o confundirse de nombre o lo que sea.

Ginny frunce el ceño y lo mira con los labios entreabiertos por la confusión. Cuando Draco cree que la situación no puede ser más incómoda, ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Eso no lo esperaba —admite—. Mis hermanos dicen que no sos del tipo comprensivo.

—Bueno —comienza él después de un momento—, tus hermanos me juzgan por como era a los once años.

—¿Y cómo eras?

Draco cree por un momento que le está tomando el pelo pero, cuando ella se encoge de hombros, algo en su expresión le deja ver que está preguntando con una curiosidad sincera.

—Como puede ser cualquier hijo único a los once, ya sabés...

—No realmente —dice Ginny con una sonrisa—, me crié con seis hermanos mayores.

—Bueno, en fin, era caprichoso, un poco mal criado y bastante... bastante...

—¿Mimado?

—Mimado —repite él, bajando imperceptiblemente la vista.

—¿Y cómo sos ahora?

Él tarda unos segundos en responder.

—Diría que el mismo niño pero atravesado por una guerra.

Ginny suspira y asiente en silencio, como si lo entendiera.

—Papá decía que la guerra nos cambia a todos, aunque quisiéramos mantenernos al margen.

—Eso, claro, cuando todavía había _margen_ —responde él con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Ginny ríe. Ahora, es Draco el que se sorprende. No esperó hacerla reír.

—De alguna manera, sigue estando, ¿no? Justo entre esa ciudad amurallada, repleta de agua pura, medicinas, alimentos... y nosotros. Justo en medio.

—Genial, Weasley, me convertiste en un forajido.

—Podría haber sido peor, podrías haber terminado como alimento de thestrals.

—¿Thestrals? ¿Son reales? —dice más para sí mismo que para ella.

—Por supuesto que lo son. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

De pronto, Draco se siente incómodo, pero hace un gran esfuerzo para que ella no lo note. Recorre la habitación con la vista haciendo movimientos exagerados y se asusta un poco al notar que, salvo por la pequeña fogata entre ellos, todo está sumido en la oscuridad. Ya cuenta con veinticinco años y no está seguro de haber superado ese infantil temor.

—¿Y tus hermanos? —pregunta con un desinterés bien fingido.

—¿Los gemelos? Duermen en otra habitación, aun más profunda que esta. No te ilusiones con encontrarla, me ocultan su entrada hasta a mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Les gusta experimentar, inventar cosas, y no quieren que nadie las toque.

—Ah... —dice él y luego añade—: ¿Y qué inventan?

—De todo —responde Ginny como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Armas para usar en el mundo exterior, herraduras para los thestrals, sillas de montar, un purificador de aire para las cuevas, máquinas excavadoras, un purificador de agua... hasta llegaron a inventar una varita para reemplazar la que Ron rompió en su segundo año —ella la saca de entre los pliegues de su lecho y la levanta en el aire—. No es que ande mal pero es algo limitada, aunque, bueno, tampoco es como si hubiésemos podido comprar otra en _Ollivander's_.

La escucha hablar de su familia y lo invade la curiosidad de saber qué pasó con cada uno de ellos. La naturalidad con la que habla de los muertos lo hace comprenderse mejor a sí mismo. Draco sufre, pero no derrama ni una sola lágrima por sus padres. No es por hacerse el fuerte o negar sus sentimientos. Es que, simplemente, al estar rodeado de muerte se pierde la sensibilidad frente a ella.

—Habías dicho que la guerra nos cambia a todos —comienza él despacio—. ¿Cómo dirías que...?

—Diría que... antes era muy soñadora, creía en la bondad y los finales felices —Ginny hace una pausa y sonríe de lado—. Nos costó muy caro pensar así.

Draco traga saliva lentamente, como si quisiera empujar para adentro palabras que no se anima a decir.

—¿Hablás de Granger?

—¿Qué sabés? —pregunta ella con un halo de desconfianza.

—No mucho, solo que se negó a atacar a un grupo de muggles que los perseguían y que ellos fueron más... rápidos.

—Se negó por motivos éticos, ¡como si hubiéramos tenido alternativa! ¡Como si del otro lado no estuvieran dispuestos a quemar personas vivas como en los tiempos de la Inquisición! —responde exaltada.

—¿Y vos? Quiero decir... ¿mataste...?

—Si no lo hubiese hecho, ¿creés que estaría acá? Igual, no ese día. Me llevó un tiempo aprender a dominar las armas muggles.

—Pero, si los muggles ya los tenían rodeados, ¿qué más daba usar magia?

Ella guía la vista hacia el suelo con lentitud, como si algo dentro suyo le pesara. Lentamente, sus mejillas adquieren un tono tan enfurecido como el de su cabello.

—Bueno... —dice con una sonrisa incómoda— mi familia no pudo pagarnos tutores privados cuando Hogwarts cerró. Durante un tiempo mamá había pensado en enviarnos a otro Colegio, sobre todo a Ron y a mí.

—¿Y tus hermanos?

—A Fred y George nunca les gustó estudiar, aunque sí les gustaba ir a Hogwarts, supongo que por la gente. En fin, mamá pensó primero en Ilvermorny, porque hablaban inglés, luego en Beauxbatons, porque estaba más cerca, pero...

—Lo sé —susurra él—, yo tampoco creí que fueran capaces de tanto —y, con otro tono, añade—: Es una pena lo de Granger. A Nott le gustaba. Siempre que él quería un libro, ella lo sacaba primero. Creo que la respetaba, quiero decir, intelectualmente. Es prácticamente la única manera de ganarse el cariño de un Slytherin.

Ginny sonríe al pensar en la estúpida separación entre Casas. Había tenido tanto miedo de no quedar seleccionada en Gryffindor... solo para terminar siendo poseída por el recuerdo del heredero de Slytherin.

—De la Cámara de Slytherin surgió la idea de vivir bajo tierra, ¿sabías? Así que, desde esa perspectiva, quizás hasta les debamos un favor.

Draco ríe pero sabe más a resignación que a alegría. Piensa en qué le gustaría decir, qué le gustaría preguntar, qué le gustaría poner en palabras después de tantos años de mantener la apariencia de una vida ordinaria.

—¿Creés que haya sido un error?

Porque vivir cómodamente en la sociedad muggle no era imposible. Solo se necesitaban poder, contactos y dinero.

—¿El qué?

—Haber roto el estatuto del secreto.

Y que los Mortífagos —que gobernaban a los gobernantes— no te marcaran como mago. Quienes no eran seguidores del Señor Tenebroso eran entregados a los muggles para que estos les dieran las muertes más sádicas imaginables.

—No estoy segura. En el fondo, creo que no habríamos podido derrotar a los Mortífagos nosotros solos; ellos eran muchos y nuestras fuerzas estaban menguando. Capaz el problema no fue el _qué_ sino el _cómo_. A veces pienso que con una revelación más gradual podríamos habernos entendido mejor.

—¿Gradual? —repite Malfoy con desprecio—. ¿Creés que todos los imbéciles que salieron a la calle a demostrar que eran magos entenderían de gradualidad?

—¿No es que la guerra te había vuelto del tipo comprensivo? Fue una reacción natural... aunque desatinada. Ryddle había vuelto prácticamente de la muerte, el _niño que sobrevivió_ estaba muerto, Dumbledore enfermo, el Ministerio manejado por inoperantes que pretendían seguir con el Mundial de Quidditch sin más. Era completamente entendible que los magos estuvieran aterrados. Se sentían desprotegidos y, sin las instituciones mágicas por detrás, el estatuto del secreto era poco más que una broma.

La mirada de Ginny es tan fogosa que Draco se avergüenza de sus propias palabras. Un ligerísimo rubor aparece en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Si lo ponés así, tengo que darte la razón.

—No, no se trata de tener o no razón —dice ella con un suspiro de decepción—. Se trata de que podamos pensarlo juntos.

Draco se restriega los nudillos contra los ojos y Ginny se pregunta, para sí misma, si esa sería una manera de esconderse.

—Para ese tiempo, todavía me sentía invencible. Como teníamos recursos y nuestra sangre era pura, creí que estábamos protegidos tanto de los magos como de los muggles. Pero todo se expandió muy rápido... mamá también quiso exiliarme, a Durmstrang, el lugar más inhóspito del planeta, e incluso ahí ya habían llegado los muggles con sus tanques, bombas y detectores de magia.

—Nos superaban mucho en número...

—Mi padre calculaba un mago cada un millón de muggles.

—Entonces ahora deberían haber al menos cuatro millones de muggles ahí afuera —dice ella arqueando una ceja.

—Tal vez les tenía miedo —dice Draco encogiéndose de hombros—. Imaginá que no existe un solo hechizo que iguale la destrucción del armamento de guerra de los muggles.

—Sí —acuerda Ginny, pensativa—, de alguna manera, tienen poderes que nosotros desconocemos. Papá no les tenía miedo, al contrario, les gustaban mucho. Se embobaba con los patitos de goma pero ignoraba su historial de guerras...

—Es como todo, Weasley. Siempre elegimos quedarnos con lo que nos gusta.

—Puede ser —dice, con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabés algo, Malfoy? Quizás los gemelos... bueno... digamos que hoy te portaste bien conmigo. Quiero decir, pudiste no haber preguntado nada.

—Weasley... —comienza Draco, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué me dejan acá solo con vos? ¿Y si hiciera algo... tremendamente malo? No sé si te conté pero fui seleccionado para Slytherin.

—¿En serio? ¿Serías tan tonto como para lastimar a quienes te pueden llevar de vuelta a la superficie? En algún momento, tendrías que salir a buscar comida. Además, ¿qué te dice que estamos solos? Tal vez los gemelos nos estén escuchando en este preciso momento y nosotros nunca lo sepamos.

—Weasley, acabás de traumarme de por vida.

—Fue un placer —responde ella, inclinándose en una sobreactuada reverencia.

Cuando Ginny se voltea y se acomoda para dormir, Draco entiende que la conversación está concluida.

* * *

_... pudiste haberme ayudado, pudiste haber ayudado a Hermione, pudiste haber salvado a Harry. ¿Vas a decirme que no pudiste hacer nada cuando Ryddle le ordenó al basilisco que lo mate?..._

Ella escucha las palabras de Ronald en silencio. Es inútil que intente reprimir las lágrimas: ya muchas veces lo había intentado antes y la misma cantidad de veces había fracasado. No tan en el fondo de sí misma, Ginny sabe que su hermano sería incapaz de hablarle así, fuese en el contexto que fuese. No tan en el fondo, Ginny sabe que Ronald se encarna en sus sueños como una especie de alter ego que le reprocha lo que no se anima a reprocharse con la luz del Sol. Mira a los ojos a su hermano, encerrado dentro de la imagen que le devuelve el espejo, como una tétrica marioneta en una retorcida versión de Erised. Como si la magia y los espejos de ferias muggles se fusionaran dentro de su mente.

_ ... pudiste haber llorado a Charlie, pudiste haber compadecido a Bill, a Percy y también a los hijos que no tuvieron, pudiste haberte quedado más con mamá antes de salir a buscar quién sabe qué cosa en este mundo cada vez más muerto. Salvada injustamente, a cuestión de minutos de la muerte, en detrimento de la esperanza del mundo mágico. ¿A quién le importa que vivas? No sos la elegida, no está en tu poder arreglar el destino..._

Su mayor miedo es despertar un día y encontrarse con que todo no fue más que un sueño. Ya está acostumbrada a la miseria, a la supervivencia, al reproche constante. A la culpa interminable por estar viva. A la necesidad de cambiar las cosas y la impotencia de no poder hacerlo.

_... distrayendo a los gemelos, apartándolos de su tarea. ¿No ves que estarían mejor sin vos? No necesitan de nadie más. Son los únicos que tienen algo por lo que seguir._

Esta vez, se despierta sin gritos. Se sienta en su lecho y mira hacia el de Malfoy. ¿Se animaría a hablar con él sobre cosas que ni siquiera compartía con sus hermanos?

—Malfoy, ¿estás despierto?

—No —responde en un tono de broma que la relaja.

—¿Necesitás aire fresco?

Él se voltea en un único movimiento y la mira con una expresión que ella no alcanza a comprender.

—¿Vas a invitarme a una cita, Weasley?

—Olvidate, cambié de idea.

—¡No, esperá! Estaba bromeando. Me pareció que tenías sentido del humor...

—No me siento particularmente humorista en este momento.

Ginny arquea sus labios en un pobre intento de sonrisa. Draco la observa con más detenimiento, está hecha un ovillo, abrazándose a sus rodillas. Él, entonces, recuerda todo lo que hablaron hace unas noches atrás y se reprime mentalmente por no haberlo notado antes.

—¿Otra vez los sueños?

—Algo así —responde en tono suave—. Acompañame así te muestro el camino.

Ambos se incorporan y Draco siente una emoción que hace muchos años no sentía tan genuinamente: palpita en el hormigueo en sus manos, en su corazón acelerado, en sus piernas que les responden torpemente. Ella le hace una señal de que espere mientras revuelve entre sus cosas hasta sacar una vieja camiseta de mangas largas, que enrolla sobre sí misma para formar una venda.

—Eso no era parte del trato —objeta Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Ginny no le responde con palabras. Se acerca hasta él con pasos gráciles y movimientos suaves, y Draco piensa que parece una bailarina. Cuando llega a estar frente a él, le sonríe y se coloca a sus espaldas desplazándose sobre sí misma. Se pone en puntas de pie, alza la venda delante de su rostro y envuelve sus ojos con suavidad.

—Ahora vas a tener que confiar en mí —le susurra.

Draco piensa que no confiar en alguien que lo recogió y lo llevó a su refugio es imposible —y deshonroso—, pero no lo dice. Siente un tímido roce a la altura de una de sus manos y responde entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ginny. Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, ella lo guía hacia una dirección.

Él se deja llevar durante unos segundos y entonces empieza a sentir curiosidad de ver qué pasa. Desliza su mano libre al rostro y empuja con ella la venda hacia arriba, sin quitársela. Avanzan por un largo pasillo que se ilumina cuando pasan, para sumirse en las tinieblas segundos después. Lo que ahora veo adelante como oscuridad —piensa Draco— será por donde pase dentro de unos segundos y por donde paso ahora, será en unos segundos oscuridad. Es en ese momento en el que duda de la realidad del tiempo, del pasado y del futuro. Quizás solo exista el presente y en él se pueda contener tanto al futuro —como expectativas— como al pasado —en tanto recuerdos—.

Se baja la venda y a los pocos segundos Ginny le dice que llegaron, que se la puede quitar. Él se la arranca con impaciencia pero se encuentra con algo que no esperaba: más rocas.

—¿Llegamos? ¿A dónde?

—Al montacargas —responde ella señalando hacia arriba—. Vení, seguíme.

Lo guía hasta lo que parece un inmenso cajón de madera y, ante la mirada incrédula de Draco, ella saca un cuchillo y lo lanza unos cuántos metros a su lado, cortando la soga que cargaba el contrapeso y catapultándolos hacia arriba.

—Weasley —la llama, con los labios resecos—, no creí que fueras tan buena con las armas muggles.

—Bueno, con algo tenía que compensar mi pobre manejo de la varita.

_"Mi familia no pudo pagarnos tutores privados cuando Hogwarts cerró"..._ esas palabras vuelven a la memoria de Draco y de pronto siente el impulso de morderse la lengua.

* * *

—Esto es mejor que en mis recuerdos. Creo que voy a morir de placer, ¿se puede morir de placer?

Ginny agradece que la noche no esté fría. Hace cinco minutos Malfoy está recostado en el pasto respirando con toda la profundidad que le permiten sus pulmones. Estira sus brazos sobre el suelo y los levanta hasta cerrarlos, como si quisiera abarcarlo todo. Ella se sienta sobre la raíz de un árbol para verlo descansar. Algo en su expresión le genera ternura.

—Si te convertís en la primera persona en hacerlo, voy a dejar constancia, lo prometo.

—¿En hacer qué? —pregunta, distraído.

—En morir de placer.

—Oh —exclama con decepción—, creí que hablabas de volar.

Ella se fuerza a reprimir una sonrisa. Se clava con ahínco las uñas en las palmas de las manos, como si quisiera regresarse a la realidad. Se conoce: sabe que la línea entre la ternura y el amor puede borrársele en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Eso es fácil, puedo llamar a los thestrals.

Puede ver, en tiempo real, cómo la serenidad abandona el rostro de Draco.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con ellos? ¿Les tenés miedo?

—Digamos que sí.

—Yo sé que no son los animales más estéticos del mundo, pero no hay por qué temerles. Además...

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que volver en ellos... el montacargas se queda arriba y la soga la arreglamos —una vez abajo— con magia.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es la manera más rápida de subir y bajar que encontramos. Ron había intentando dejar a un thestral bajo tierra... solo digamos que no fue su mejor idea. —Ginny espera un momento a que él respondiera pero, como no lo hace, añade—: no van a lastimarte. Ya te bajamos con ellos el día en el que te encontramos.

—Eso es distinto —balbucea—, yo estaba inconsciente.

—Vas a ver que va a estar todo bie...

—Les temo porque no puedo verlos —la interrumpe él en un susurro.

Ginny siente que su cuerpo se congela. Al cabo de unos largos segundos, inhala profundamente y empieza a sacar conclusiones.

—¿Nunca viste a nadie morir?

En respuesta, Draco mueve la cabeza primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Sorprendida, ella piensa qué otra cosa puede preguntarle sin resultar demasiado invasiva, pero no puede formular nada concreto. Su silencio impacienta a Draco.

—Nunca maté a nadie —explica, sin que ella se lo pidiera—. Vi gente muerta, como todo el mundo, pero no el instante exacto de la muerte.

—Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo pudiste lograrlo?

—Supongo que —comienza en voz baja— con el dinero y la influencia suficientes podés elegir qué ver y qué no.

—_"Es como todo, Weasley. Siempre elegimos quedarnos con lo que nos gusta."_ Ahora lo entiendo.

—Bueno —dice mientras sus mejillas se sonrosan— el dinero hizo todo el trabajo...

Ella no lo escucha, está dándoles vueltas a una idea.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? De que no los ves. ¿Cómo estás seguro de que algo que no ves existe?

—No lo estoy —responde—. Nott decía tener unos cuantos caminando entre los muggles. Le gustaba que ellos no pudieran verlos, que la magia de esos animales fuese más fuerte que sus estúpidos detectores.

—Puedo... ¿puedo preguntar qué pasó con él?

—Nada grave, si eso querés saber. Se divierte con toda esta situación y, cuando se aburre, se pone a jugar a la familia muggle con Daphne, nuestra compañera.

—Entiendo. Como dijiste que él _"decía"_ creí que capaz...

—No. Supongo que toda esa vida me parece muy lejana ahora, casi como si fuera de otra persona. —Draco levanta la vista y se deja sentir aplastado por la inmensidad celestial. Se siente pequeño, impotente y algo miserable. Una sensación de vacío comienza a expandirse dentro de él. ¿Había acaso algún fin, alguna meta a la que apuntar?—. Weasley... ¿qué te gustaría hacer? Quiero decir, con tu vida... ¿a qué te gustaría llegar?

Ginny, que no esperaba esa pregunta, espera bastante para contestar.

—Solo quiero ayudar a mis hermanos. Nunca pensé en qué podría pasar después de eso.

—¿Después de qué?

—De que consigan crear su invento más ambicioso... un traslador que funcione de acuerdo con la voluntad del viajero.

—¿Cómo sería eso? —pregunta Draco con interés.

—Es más sencillo de lo que suena. Un traslador abre y cierra un portal a través del cual se viaja... pero es un acto no voluntario, no podés controlar el viaje, lo controla el objeto.

—¿Y ellos quieren poder manipularlo?

—Algo así —concede—. Digamos que funcionaría con una carga importante de magia, hasta se están inventando un hechizo...

—¿Magia? Entonces no habría vuelta atrás. Y, si tuvieras la oportunidad de irte, ¿a dónde sería?

Ginny exhala con sonoridad, se pone en pie, camina hasta él y lo mira desde arriba. Si hubiese sido de día, le estaría tapando la luz del Sol.

—¿Me puedo acostar?

—No, soy el dueño de esta tierra.

Ella lo ignora y se acuesta a su lado.

—¿Ves aquello? Aquel punto —el más alto— es Júpiter, el más grande de los planetas cercanos. Una vez soñé que vivía en él. Yo tenía... una especie de ranchito y mi patio era su cielo. Podía ver sus múltiples lunas y sus constantes tormentas, que eran enormes remolinos de colores, sobre todo rojos y naranjas, casi como los colores de Gryffindor. Tenía una bebida caliente entre las manos —no puedo recordar si era sopa, té o café— y en algún momento me topé con ruinas... luego con una civilización entera que me había precedido. Fue el sueño del que más odié despertar. Era hermoso. Me sentí feliz, genuinamente feliz, y no pude volver a sentirme así en, bueno, esta tierra agonizante.

Su tono de voz le hace comprender a Draco que ella nunca había compartido ese sueño con nadie. Sus pausas coincidían con los momentos en que Ginny parecía estar a punto de ser superada por la emoción. Cuando voltea su cabeza para verla se encuentra con una finísima línea de lágrimas que descienden hacia el suelo a través de sus sienes. Entonces, alarga una de sus manos con suavidad y, con su dorso, las escurre. Ella parpadea reiteradas veces y luego sonríe, él la mira en silencio un largo momento antes de ser capaz de hablarle.

—Si fueras hasta allá, a descubrir lo que hay, me gustaría acompañarte.

Algo se rompe en sus ojos enrojecidos. Él se pregunta si ella estaría siendo consciente de que, con esa sola oración, había llegado más lejos de lo que nunca llegó con nadie en su vida.

—Eso no era Júpiter, Draco, era un sueño de Júpiter. Si fuéramos allá nos matarían sus gases o sus temperaturas heladas.

Lo llama por su nombre y eso lo salva de pensar que está siendo fría. No. Solo está siendo realista.

—Los sueños juegan un papel importante en tu vida —dice en tono impersonal.

—No es como si hubiera muchas otras cosas para entretenerse... —responde, recuperando su sonrisa.

—_Touchè_. Pero, entonces, ¿a dónde querrías ir?

Ginny se encoge de hombros.

—Fred y George tienen la loca idea de que el espacio y el tiempo son una sola cosa, no dos. Les gusta decir que son como ellos: que piensan como dos pero actúan como uno. En realidad, eso se lo leyeron a un físico muggle del que nunca me acuerdo el nombre... en fin, usan mucho la ciencia muggle para sus inventos. Quiero decir... fueron capaces de destruir este planeta, algo deben saber. Si lo que dicen fuera verdad... digamos que ampliaría mucho las posibilidades. ¿Vos a dónde irías?

Él piensa con vaguedad en el episodio del túnel, cuando el pasado y el futuro le parecieron apenas una mala ilusión. Al resto no tiene ni que pensarlo. La respuesta a esa pregunta la supo ni bien fue consciente de que ella lo rescató.

—A algún lugar en el que no me conozcan, donde pueda empezar mi vida de cero... —omite decir que le preguntaría a ella si querría irse con él—. Me gustaría que estuviera lo suficientemente alejado como para poder hacer magia. No es que no pueda vivir sin ella, pero definitivamente no es lo que elegiría. Teníamos una pequeña biblioteca escondida en el sótano... no tan bien como para no ser descubierta, claro. El punto es que pude leer mucho antes de lo que pasó, pero no pude practicar. Había tantos hechizos que sonaban prometedores...

—¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunta, volteándose por primera vez a verlo.

A Draco lo impresiona la serenidad que hay en su mirada. Ve a los ojos a una mujer que no le tiene miedo a su destino, una mujer que puede hacerse cargo de su finitud, de la mortandad, y de sus debilidades. Piensa en si Narcissa habría tenido esa misma mirada antes de morir.

—Uno en particular llamó mi atención. Su conjuro es _Expecto Patronum._

Porque él sabe —aunque no lo reconocería— que solo le teme a la oscuridad y su muerte.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

Le teme al dolor. Le teme a sufrir.

—No estoy seguro de poder entenderlo del todo hasta que pueda practicarlo, pero crea algo así como un espíritu guardián.

Afortunadamente para sí mismo, el sufrimiento no era un sentimiento frecuente en él.

—Entonces —dice y chasquea la lengua antes de continuar—, necesitaríamos muchos de esos.

Pero sí una aburrida y eterna inercia que lo llevaba hacia algún destino desconocido sin mayores sobresaltos.

—Adopta la forma de un animal —añade—. Me da curiosidad saber cuál sería el mío.

—Yo sé cuál sería el mío —repone Ginny con una sonrisa—. Un thestral, sería un thestral, sin dudarlo.

Draco reprime un escalofrío.

—¿No sería mejor un caballo? Es esencialmente lo mismo, solo que visible.

—No estoy segura de que la forma de tu patronus sea algo que el dinero pueda comprar —responde ella con tono burlón—. Hablando de eso, creo que ya debería llamarlos y pedirles que nos lleven de vuelta al refugio.

El vuelo en caída libre, sobre un caballo que no podía ver, sería lo más raro que Draco experimentaría jamás. Aunque, si tuviera que ser sincero, también tenía algo de emocionante. Mientras desciende tapándose los ojos para no gritar, Draco analiza seriamente la idea de que alguien pudiera llegar a morir por volar.

* * *

Entiende que los tres Weasley mantuvieran sus conversaciones en privado, entiende que no confíen en él, que mantengan las distancias y que los gemelos no bajen la guardia. Lo que no es capaz de entender es por qué ella decidió alejarse.

Estaban acercándose más y más cuando ella se apartó sin darle explicaciones. Se reunía cada vez con mayor frecuencia con sus hermanos y sus largas charlas nocturnas fueron desplazadas.

No tardó nada en entender que la extrañaba y una parte de él tuvo que reconocer que ya había decidido —tácitamente— compartir sus días con ella.

* * *

Una noche, después de la cena, Ginny se acerca a su lecho para hablarle.

—Mis hermanos y yo vamos a abandonar este refugio. Los gemelos encontraron un mensaje —que sin duda envió Charlie— y necesitamos buscarlo, necesitamos saber si está vivo. Vos podés elegir entre cuidar del refugio hasta que volvamos o irte y seguir tu camino.

Draco tiene emociones encontradas con sus palabras. Lo primero que piensa es en Fred y George. Esa noche no cenaron con ellos.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos?

—No hagas preguntas de las que conocés la respuesta.

—Entonces me quedo, no sobreviviría afuera. —Ginny asiente en silencio y pega media vuelta, Draco llama su atención—: Weasley, hay algo que me estás ocultando.

Ella suspira con pesadez.

—¿Qué querés saber?

Se debate entre preguntarle por los gemelos o preguntarle por ella.

—¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? Creí que las cosas... estaban bien...

Su curiosidad gana. Ginny se voltea con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, pero logra reprimirlas. Se sienta a su lado y acaricia la mejilla de Draco con una suavidad angelical.

—Me gustás mucho —susurra—. Me gusta que seas sarcástico y también me gusta que parezcas un nene mimado, jugando a revolcarte en el pasto, debatiendo hasta tener razón. Me gusta que te guste hablar tanto y puedo decirte sin mentir que nunca conocí a alguien tan interesante como vos. Me gustás mucho, pero lo nuestro no va a poder ser y decidí alejarme antes de seguir enamorándome de algo imposible. Hoy murieron mis hermanos —dice y, luego de una pausa, añade—: y Charlie lleva mucho tiempo muerto. Dije lo que dije para que tengas la opción de elegir otra cosa y no el destino condenado de mi familia. No me gustaría que te pase lo mismo que a mí, estoy en el futuro pero mi mente está atorada en el pasado. Me cansé de pensar y repensar todo lo que pasó, tengo mil pasados y ningún futuro posible. Pero vos sos libre y vas a poder tomar una decisión. Yo, por mi parte, ya tomé la mía.

Ginny se inclina sobre él, lo besa en los labios, se pone en pie y se aleja. Draco la mira con desesperación en el rostro cuando cree entender. La ve sacar algo de su bolsillo e intuye que será el traslador. Quiere pedirle que se quede o que lo lleve con ella, pero el contorno de las cosas que lo rodean se vuelve difuso y la intensidad de los colores va mermando, como si fueran pinturas mezcladas con agua. Draco siente que todo se derrumba a su alrededor y una creciente emoción de pérdida se apodera de él.

De pronto, puede ver algo con completa nitidez, mientras el resto de las cosas —incluida Ginny— ya no parecen existir. Al lado de donde debería estar ella hay un caballo alado negro, de cuerpo esquelético y rasgos reptilianos, mirándolo fijamente con ojos completamente blancos, como si no tuvieran pupilas.

Un segundo después, todo se vuelve tan blanco como ellos.

* * *

El traslador de Fred y George la deja en el exacto punto del espacio-tiempo en el que ella quería ser dejada, pero no sonríe. Su creación le había costado la vida a sus últimos hermanos. Si su plan falla, ella sería la única Weasley que quede en su tiempo. Saca la varita y piensa cuál es el mejor hechizo para deshacerse del diario de Tom Ryddle.

Adentro, la gente se amontona en _Flourish & Blotts_. Todos quieren que Gilderoy Lockhart les firme algún libro. Vuelve a sonreír. Qué lejanas son esas frivolidades. La sola idea de comprar libros para luego estudiarlos, de ir al Colegio y destinar todo su tiempo para egresarse le parece ahora un chiste de mal gusto. Todo sería inútil en el futuro.

Acaricia el lomo del thestral y lo despide con una palmada. Él restriega su hocico afectuosamente contra el cuerpo de Ginny y se aleja volando. Ella piensa con vaguedad que le gustan mucho esos animales y que nunca llegaría a saber qué forma adoptaría su patronus.

Se voltea y avanza hacia la librería cuando algo se materializa en frente de sus ojos. La recuerda muy lejanamente, casi como de una vida pasada. Es la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Y, finalmente, cree entender el mensaje. Tiene que asegurarse de que nada de lo que vivió volviese a ocurrir. Tiene que asegurarse de que Tom Ryddle nunca renazca, de que Harry Potter no se sacrifique por ella y no le traspase la inmunidad de su madre, de que nadie más vaya a buscarla, de que nadie más fuera a morir. Y, si ella no existía, tampoco podría existir el futuro del que proviene.

* * *

Adentro, la gente se amontona en _Flourish & Blotts_. Junto a su padre, Draco se ríe. La secuencia siguiente transcurre muy rápido y no le da tiempo a procesarlo: Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley se pelean mientras una figura encapuchada avanza en la tienda con una nube de misterio sepulcral que la rodea. Como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir, espera a que Lucius le devolviera a la pequeña Ginevra el libro que tenía en su mano para avanzar hasta ella y arrodillarse para quedar a su altura. La figura se desliza la capucha y revela a una joven mujer pelirroja que le sonríe a la pequeña Ginny y, con timidez, ésta le devuelve la sonrisa. Se reconocen, saben que pueden llamarse _nosotras._ Draco siente por esa mujer —sin entender por qué— infinita veneración, también infinita lástima. La pelirroja atraviesa a la niña y a su libro con un solo movimiento de la espada antes de desaparecer en el aire, como si se hubiera fundido en una. Draco experimenta —otra vez— una terrible sensación de pérdida.

Tom Ryddle ya no podría volver a la vida, ya nadie podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, ya nadie debería estar condenado a aquel futuro. Pero tampoco nadie podía salvar a Ginny Weasley. Y, aun sin entender cómo, Draco sabe que ella fue importante para él, como si su mente hubiese quedado atorada en un futuro que no solo no conoció, sino que ya tampoco existe.

Nadie sería capaz de matarla en su alma.

Nadie.

Ni siquiera ella.

* * *

**n/n:** si ven el fanart que usé de portada ahora van a entender por qué calzaba a la perfección (?) Este no es el fic que me dejó más conforme en la vida pero hace mucho no escribía y nunca aventuré en universos alternativos. La frase "nadie es capaz de matarte en mi alma" pertenece a Carlos Alberto "el Indio" Solari, un músico argentino. La frase "tener miles de pasados y ningún futuro" aparece en la película _El secreto de sus ojos_.

Hay muchas cosas paradójicas así que es el momento de reconocer la gran influencia de _Dark._ La amé y me arruinó la forma de pensar. By the way: Magnus y Franziska son el drinny darkesco, I said what I said.

Me gustaría que se pregunten cuánto hay de determinado y cuánto de voluntario en la decisión de Ginny, y qué pasó con el thestral (?)

Espero haber cumplido con el reto y que les haya gustado. Si llegaron hasta acá, me haría muy genuinamente feliz leer un comentario de ustedes. Un abrazo enorme!


End file.
